Too Close for Me
by squirmyorchid
Summary: Jack and Kim have been best friends since, well forever it seems. Then when the dojo is being moved and the mall's owner's son Nick asks Kim out, will Jack get jealous? Or will he keep his cool? Written by my sister/BFF "Amanda" and Edited by me (squirmyorchid).
1. Chapter 1

**Too Close For Me (****Before Season 4)**

**Chapter 1**

Kim's POV

As I walked out of Phill's I looked through the dojo window, expecting to see everybody to be goofing off since Rudy was not there watching them; really, even when he _was_ there they still goofed off so I don't know what was going on.

Everybody was working really hard and behaving really well. For Jack that was easy because he always did a fantastic job. Wait, what did I just say? Never mind.

When I walked in the dojo, I asked, "Hey, what's going on? Why are you not doing what you usually do. Which is usually nothing."

"Hey!" Jerry said, a little annoyed, "Laying on the bench, and eating Pizza while sleeping is not nothing."

"Mhhhm," I replied. "So, as I already asked what is going on, I was only gone for like, ten minutes?" I asked a little confused.

"The owner of the mall is talking to Rudy, asking about moving the dojo so he can put in a few more stores." Jack answered, "It's actually-"

"And one of the Stores is going to be SCIENCE MANIA, I am so excited," Milton interrupted

"Sure?" we all said looking at Milton weirdly. "How do you know that exactly?"

"We don't even know how many stores he is planning to put in." Jerry stated, all confused.

"I do my research," Milton said smugly

Then Rudy came out, looking all happy and excited and _happy_. "Guess what deal I just made with the owner of this mall!"

"What?" we all asked confused.

"I just sold this part of the lot, and since I did that we get put onto another part that is twice this size and our dojo will now two stories! He is coming back tomorrow to sort out all the details and he said he would bring his son," Rudy said, still excited.

We all were really happy about it too because it wasn't far from here and it was going to be bigger. Since we were all so excited I did not even realize that Jack and I were hugging longer than usual. Once we both realized, though, we let go before anybody else noticed. I hope he didn't notice that I started blushing.

That night as I went to bed I thought to myself "I wonder if Jack ever notices me... I wonder if that hug meant something," and then I fell asleep.

Jack's POV

The next day I woke up, got dressed and rode to the dojo on my skateboard. When I walked in, everybody talking to Rudy about when the owner was going to get here. Kim came right over to me. "Don't you think this is exciting, a new dojo and everything?" She asked.

"Yeah" I said, and right before I could finish my sentence the owner and his son walked in.

Kim's POV

Just before Jack could finish his sentence the owner and his son walked in. Right when I saw the owners son I froze. He was about 6'2", had brown hair that came just below his eyebrows and the biggest hazel eyes you would ever see.

"Hello, again Rudy. I do not think I properly introduced myself to you. I am Mr. O' Donald, and this is my son Nick, he is going to be attending the nearby public school, Seaford High." The owner introduced.

After that he walked into Rudy's office with Rudy, I walked over to the lockers with Milton and Jerry.

Jack's POV

After Kim and the others walked to the lockers I started to follow but Nick stopped me. "Hey, I'm Nick. You must be Jack, my father said that Rudy told him all about you."

"Yeah, so, do you do any karate?" I asked.

"No, if I did I would probably break every bone in my body. Just say-an". Nick grinned.

As I was about to walk away Nick stopped me again and asked me something that really caught me off guard. "So, do you know anything about that girl over there?" He asked, pointing to Kim.

"Oh yeah, I definitely do. She's Kim and she is probably the best girl you could ever meet," I said without thinking.

"Awesome, so, whats she like," Nick asked eagerly.

And that made me stop. Every moment with Kim and me popped into my head. All of the moments we spent together at Circus burger, and the skate park. "Well, first off. She is the nicest person you will ever meet. She is also kind, funny, sweet, and-" I then stop abruptly. I realize that I am getting a little carried away.

"Great, I think I'm going to ask her out." Nick said out of the blue.

My heart literally sank. Wait, WHAT, STOP THAT JACK, Kim and I are just friends. That is not what came out though. "What!"

"Wait, you and Kim aren't a thing, are you?" Nick asked.

And when he said that I turned bright red. "No, no, just friends." _"__Great friends"_ I whispered to myself again. "She probably won't go out with you though, so don't go getting yo-"

Then he just yells " Hey, Kim would you like to go to Circus Burger tonight at eight? I definitely would like to get to know you a little better."

Sure enough I thought that she would say no right off the bat. She then said something very different. "Sure, that would be nice. I would love that." And with that my heart sank lower than it ever did before.

* * *

**So this is the story my sister is writing! She's not good with grammar and spelling, (not like I am, not to be tooting my horn) and I edited it. Hope you guys like it!**

**Another note, please be gentle. This is her first fanfiction. Also, fun fact; she's half my sister and half my best friend. In other words, she is my best friend and the girl I've grown up with. She's also who Amanda is based off of in "Surprise, Surprise," and "The Secret" and also a little bit in "Unnoticed". For that reason, you guys can call her Amanda.**

**~squirmyorchid and Amanda**


	2. Chapter 2

**To Close For Me (****Before Season 4)**

**Chapter 2**

Kim's POV

When I got home that night I was so excited, that I could not stop smiling. No boy has ever asked me out on a real date before. Well, all except for Jack, but that was ONE TIME. It doesn't even count really. I was in my karate gi and it wasn't even planned. He always did look amazing though. Since he hadn't cut his hair in a while, his bangs fell slightly over his bark brown eyebrows and-WAIT, STOP IT KIM. JACK AND I ARE ONLY _FRIENDS! _ I have to get ready for my date anyway. It was already 6:35 and my date Nick was coming to pick me up in the new car his dad got him for his birthday, and I WASN'T EVEN READY YET! After I got out of the shower, I put on my strapless A&F white lace dress,-and don't worry it had a slip connected to it underneath-a nice denim jacket and the new white flats I got from Kohl's. I then straightened my hair and put on a little concealer.

Right when I was walking to the door I heard a knock. Opening it, I saw that it was Nick. He looked so nice. He had his brown hair spiked a little in the front like Zac Efron. He also had what looked like an old pair of faded dark denim jeans and a plaid shirt.

"Hi, Ki-" Nick started to say, but he stopped mid-sentence and just looked at me. His eyes rose from my feet to my head finally, and his eyes fell upon my mine at last. "Wow," Nick said as he bit the bottom of his lip, "You look beautiful."

I blushed a little and I think he noticed. "Thanks," I wanted to say something very sweet also but all that came out was, "You do too-wait, what, I did no-."

"I know what you mean, and its fine." Nick saved me from what I had just said and I was so thankful.

* * *

Nick's POV

I thought that it was so cute when she got flustered. "So how about we start heading to Circus Burger since it's already 8:05, okay?"

"Okay." Kim replied, as she brushed some of her hair out of her face.

* * *

*10 minutes later at Circus Burger*

Kim's POV

After we sat down at a table and ordered, we stared to talk about Seaford and many other things. "So," I asked Nick, "Why is it that I have not seen you around Seaford, 'cause I know almost everybody."

He smiled and said with a laugh, "Well, I lived in Seaford all my life but I went to Swarthmore, that's probably why you did not see me at Seaford-High." I guess I looked at him kinda funny because he then said, "Don't bother asking me the question I think you are going to ask, because I know what it is; No, I know I am not at all like the other people in that school. I know that seems strange because I am not all snooty and rude, but I try to be at least a little nice to people." I smiled and giggled a little because he was right.

After we ate, Nick and I took a romantic walk through the park. He was so funny and witty that it was very hard not to burst out laughing, so I just giggled. What he did next was just unbelievably extraordinary that that I didn't even see it coming. While we were walking Nick stopped. I noticed about 10 seconds after so he was a little bit further behind me. He had absolutely no expression on his face what so ever. All of the sudden he ran up to me cupped my head in his hands and kissed me! While he was kissing me his hands let go of my head, landed on my shoulders and then slid down to my hands where. We locked fingers and stayed in that position for about one minute. When we finally drifted apart, I looked at him, blushed and gave him a big hug.

"So," I asked cautiously, "Does this mean you want to go out now?"

Nick smiled and said, "Yes, this is definitely what that means."

After that he drove me home, said goodnight, then drove off into the distance 'till I could not see his headlights anymore. That night when I climbed into bed, I could not stop smiling. I was so excited, no boy has ever kissed me before. The only thing I wondered was: How was Jack was going to cope with this?

* * *

Jack's POV

The next morning my skateboard ride to the dojo was very distressed because of what happened last night: you know, the date. When I finally got there I saw Grace, Julia and Mika all giggling around Kim. Milton, Eddie and Jerry came out of the locker room when I got there.

"Hey," I asked a little confused, "What's going on?" Then Kim's face lit up as she walked over to me. I knew that is was something about Nick.

"Nick kissed me, and asked me out!" When Kim said that my heart dropped even more than when Nick originally asked Kim out, but I was totally speechless when She said this. "And I said YES!"

After she said that the way jumped on me and hugged me so hard was when I knew she was the happiest person in the world right now. I hugged back like a nice person would, even though I wasn't, but when i looked at the other guys, they all were speechless and staring at me. Jerry, Milton and Eddie all simultaneously mouthed to me, "What just happened?"

And that was exactly what I was trying to figure out.

* * *

**Authors' Notes:**

**Hey guys its me, Amanda. I am, as many of you may already know, squirmyorchid's best friend and also sister. I have been in love with Kick and Kickin' It since she introduced me to it when it first aired its first season. I definitely will be writing plenty more chapters and will be putting them up soon, so seeya next time. Also, please review my story and if you have any ideas or things that you would like to see happen please put them down in the review because I might include them in the next chapters, bye.**

**~Amanda**

**Hey guys, it's squirmyorchid. Aren't you guys proud of Amanda? Whipping up a chapter in about two days! Personal best right there! The two of us are currently at the beach, and Amanda is actually _going _to the beach. On the way there, Mandy and I were side by side, typing up our stories. Writer's paradise.**

**~squirmyorchid**


	3. Update

**Hey guys it's squirmyorchid, Amanda's sister-friend. I just wanted to let you know Amanda's going to be a little late on her chapter. She's working on some schoolwork as well as the chapter. We do an hour of work together, so I know how she's dealing with it. If you want updates, check out my facebook page, "squirmyorchid" for more! (Yay, self-advertisement!) So hold on, Amanda will be back soon!**

**~squirmyorchid~**


End file.
